Let $a$ and $b$ be positive real numbers such that each of the equations $x^2 + ax + 2b = 0$ and $x^2 + 2bx + a = 0$ has real roots.  Find the smallest possible value of $a + b.$
Answer: Since both quadratics have real roots, we must have $a^2 \ge 8b$ and $4b^2 \ge 4a,$ or $b^2 \ge a.$  Then
\[b^4 \ge a^2 \ge 8b.\]Since $b > 0,$ it follows that $b^3 \ge 8,$ so $b \ge 2.$  Then $a^2 \ge 16,$ so $a \ge 4.$

If $a = 4$ and $b = 2,$ then both discriminants are nonnegative, so the smallest possible value of $a + b$ is $\boxed{6}.$